Various wireless communication standards describe protocols for data frame transmissions and acknowledgment frame transmissions. Upon receipt of a data frame, an acknowledgment frame is generated and transmitted. In some protocols, an acknowledgment frame is generated and transmitted if the received data frame was successfully received. A wireless communication standard can specify communication parameters for transmissions. For example, a standard can specify one or more modulation schemes, one or more coding schemes, or both.